L'exécution
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU! Thor: The Dark World. Et si Odin avait condamné Loki à mort au lieu de l'emprisonner?


**Hello! Je vous présente ici un OS sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si Odin avait condamné Loki à mort. C'est donc un Univers Alternatif se passant dans Thor: The Dark World, avec la mort d'un personnage, donc faîtes attention! (et n'écoutez pas de musique triste...)**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et heureusement, n'est-ce pas?)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et...la boîte de mouchoirs est fournie gratuitement!**

* * *

C'était le jour du jugement. Lorsque des gardes vinrent le chercher, Loki les attendait avec un air impassible. Il paraissait éveillé depuis longtemps, sans doute n'avait-il pas eu la chance de dormir. Malgré les ordres donnés par le Roi en personne, les gardes s'inclinèrent devant le prince déchu, lui témoignant leur adieu discret. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire, Loki pouvait lire en eux comme s'ils n'étaient que les pages d'un ouvrage qu'il feuilletait. Qui pouvait tromper le dieu de la Malice ?

Loki se laissa enchainer par les gardes, le visage et le regard toujours aussi imperturbables et indifférents, puis fut conduit dans la salle du trône. En passant dans les couloirs, un flot de souvenirs transperça l'esprit du Jotun. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il arpentait librement ces longs couloirs dorés ?

Son masque de froideur ne tomba pas lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense salle au silence quasi-religieux. Les grands volets empêchaient la lumière de rentrer, donnant encore une impression religieuse au prince. Ses mains, ses pieds et son cou enchainés, il suivit les gardes jusqu'aux marches du trône, prenant un regard malicieux. Ce regard-là disparut quand une douce voix l'interpella par son nom.

Mère, sans aucun doute.

Loki tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, tentant de prendre son temps alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : plonger son regard dans celui de cette femme lui faisant face. Il avait raison, c'était bien elle qui l'avait appelé d'une voix presque tremblante. C'était sa mère. Frigga, la reine d'Asgard, toujours aussi majestueuse dans ses robes. L'homme nota le regard maternel de la reine, ainsi que son anxiété. Pourquoi être anxieuse ? Le prince était persuadé qu'il n'aurait qu'une petite condamnation qui ne durerait même pas une semaine. Il fit cependant comme si les émotions de sa mère ne le touchaient pas, et parla à son tour.

-Oh ! Bonjour, Mère. Etes-vous fière de moi ? interrogea-t-il, l'air sarcastique.

-Je t'en prie, n'aggrave pas la situation, le supplia alors la reine.

Loki vit à ses yeux qu'elle était plus que sérieuse. Faisait-elle semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Rien que cette pensée suffit à énerver le prince déchu. Il serra les poings, regrettant d'être attaché à de vulgaires chaines. Personne ne se moquait du Malicieux, et encore moins _**sa**_ Mère !

-Que j'aggrave quoi ? lança-t-il, la rage dans sa voix.

Frigga s'apprêtait à parler, mais ce fut au tour du Père de Toute Chose de répondre. Depuis le début il demeurait silencieux, observant la conversation entre Loki et sa belle reine, espérant malgré tout que son épouse ne chercherait pas à parler avec le condamné. Comme il l'avait craint, elle l'avait pourtant fait. S'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant cette conversation, Odin savait qu'il serait trop tard pour sauver les deux êtres se faisant face. Ils étaient si nocifs l'un pour l'autre. Presque dépendants.

-Frigga ! la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

Sa reine leva le regard vers lui, blessée par son ton mais acceptant de se taire, se contentant d'être spectatrice. La main que tendit discrètement son mari vers elle la convainquit de venir le rejoindre. Après un bref regard à son fils, Frigga rejoignit le roi, se postant près de lui.

-Pourquoi avez-vous interrompu la conversation que j'essayais d'avoir avec ma chère mère, Odin ? Vous savez pourtant que c'est malpoli ! commença alors l'homme aux cheveux noirs, un sourire espiègle trônant sur son visage.

-Frigga n'a plus rien à te dire, Loki. Tu vas maintenant m'écouter. Sans m'interrompre ! ajouta le souverain quand son fils ouvrit la bouche, voulant sans doute protester.

Frigga dut elle aussi se retenir de protester, s'obligeant à rester calme, telle la reine d'Asgard qu'elle devait être et paraitre.

-Le Conseil d'Asgard a délibéré pour se mettre d'accord sur ta condamnation, il est tant que tu l'entendes, annonça Odin, calmant sa propre voix, bien qu'au fond de lui, son cœur commençait déjà à le trahir.

Ce qui allait suivre, il savait déjà que ça ferait mal, très mal. Et pas uniquement pour lui.

-Je vous écoute, papa adoré ! Vous allez me priver de sucreries ? M'empêcher de m'échapper de vos prisons ? Me condamner à l'exil éternel sur Jotunheim, peut-être ? suggéra Loki avec un sourire grandissant.

Il n'était pas inquiété le moindre du monde, Odin n'oserait pas le tuer ou le blesser. Et aller sur Jotunheim lui permettrait d'éliminer le reste de Jotuns qui avaient survécu à sa vague meurtrière. Pourtant, le regard que lui adressa le Père de Toute Chose ne le rassura pas. Il ne montra rien de son trouble, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer d'où venait ce sentiment, il savait juste que quelque chose avait changé. Etait-ce le regard de plus en plus triste et désolé d'Odin ? Sa nervosité ? Son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite ? Ses regards de plus en plus nombreux entre son fils et Frigga ?

-Odin, prévoyez-vous de faire une petite sieste ? Car à votre comportement, j'ai l'impression que vous allez bientôt retomber en hibernation ! se moqua-t-il du mieux qu'il put, intérieurement inquiété par ce qui se passait.

Pas qu'il s'inquiète le plus pour Odin, mais le roi d'Asgard ne se comportait presque jamais ainsi, il y avait de quoi s'interroger tout de même. Et pourtant, Frigga demeurait la même, ne bougeant pas de là où elle était. La peur du prince augmenta quand son Père ne répliqua pas à sa suite, ce qu'il faisait toujours.

-Ais-je réussi à clouer le charmant bec du roi d'Asgard ? demanda-t-il encore pour obtenir une réponse.

-Loki ! s'indigna Frigga.

-Oh Mère, je vous en prie, votre mari adoré a toujours quelque chose à dire, je me sens honoré d'avoir été le premier à le faire taire. A moins que vous m'ayez devancé ! joua-t-il.

-Loki de Jotunheim, nous, les rois d'Asgard et leur Conseil, te condamnons à la mort. Tu seras exécuté avant que ne vienne l'aube, tomba alors la sentence.

Une sentence qui enleva toute parole à Loki, ainsi qu'à Frigga. Le prince était ébahi, surpris, gardant la bouche ouverte alors qu'il allait encore user de ses dons à énerver le roi. Quoi ? Que…on le condamnait à mort ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Il jeta vite un regard alarmé à la reine, laquelle avait tourné le sien sur son mari.

-Odin ?!

-Frigga, ne remettez pas en cause ma décision je vous en prie ! interrompit le roi.

-Je ne la remets pas en cause, vous faîtes erreur en le condamnant ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je ne peux pas quoi, ma reine ? Vous savez tout comme moi ce qu'il a fait. Le génocide sur Jotunheim, les morts sur Midgard, les multiples trahisons envers Asgard, et je n'ose pas vous dire les autres chefs d'accusation contre lui ! s'écria Odin, se levant de son imposant trône.

Il ne regardait pas Loki, posant juste son regard sur la femme à ses côtés, essayant de déchiffrer le regard bleu de sa reine. Un regard rempli de peur. Le monarque s'en voulut d'un coup. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui permettre d'assister à la condamnation, mais têtue qu'était sa femme, elle l'avait harcelé pour qu'il accepte.

-Il ne mérite pas la mort pour autant ! Nous en avions décidé ensemble, Odin ! protesta-t-elle pourtant, défendant son fils avec conviction.

Loki en fut surpris. Que sa Mère le défende en général, il n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Mais s'opposer à une décision solennelle donnée par Odin en personne, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la reine. Cette fois cependant, son fils lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucunement envie de mourir, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

-Frigga, comprenez que je devais accepter la parole du Conseil. Je suis en accord avec eux, Loki sera exécuté le plus tôt possible, et le plus dignement que l'on puisse faire pour lui, continua le Père de Toute Chose en décollant vite son regard de celui de la reine, sachant qu'il aurait un mal fou à tenir devant ces yeux couleur acier.

Sa seule faiblesse en quelques milliers d'années de règne : la femme qui partageait sa vie avait le don de le faire faiblir grâce à ses beaux yeux bleus et à ses paroles réfléchies et posées. Mais cette fois, Odin ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la regarder dans les yeux. Loki méritait de mourir, personne ne s'y opposerait.

-Mourir avec dignité ? fit mine de s'intéresser Loki pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui ne fit que l'empirer, hélas.

-Ne sois pas insolent, Loki. Nous t'avions donné une chance que tu as refusé, maintenant, assume les conséquences, siffla le roi.

-Toujours des paroles d'adultes, Odin...et cela vous étonne que Thor et Frigga se détournent de vous peu à peu ? Vous êtes tellement sérieux et injuste dans vos décisions.

-Suffit, j'ai dit !

-Donc vous ne l'ordonnez pas, et je peux encore parler. J'en ai bien le droit après tout, puisque c'est ma dernière journée dans le monde des vivants, s'énerva le prince déchu sous les yeux de ses parents.

Odin serra juste les poings, inutile d'aggraver les choses. S'il se mettait en colère, il risquerait de blesser du monde. Les gardes, Loki, surtout Frigga. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son fils, le suppliant silencieusement de ne plus rien dire d'insolent ou il serait perdu. Une supplique à laquelle il ne répondit que par un regard malicieux.

-Je m'échapperais avant ma mort, proclama-t-il d'une voix pleine et assurée.

-Ta magie sera bridée et personne ne viendra te voir jusqu'à ton exécution, s'opposa le souverain à l'unique œil.

-Mais vous savez que certaines personnes douées et sournoises viendront me prêter compagnie avant que je m'en aille, se permit de corriger le plus jeune.

-Je sais de qui tu parles, mais elle ne le fera pas.

-Au nom de quoi ? grommela Loki, soutenant le regard que lui lançait son cher père.

-Un ordre donné en personne ! éleva-t-il le ton.

-Vous savez parfaitement que ma très malicieuse mère n'obéit presque jamais aux ordres, renchérit pourtant le prince, jetant un regard qui se voulait amusé à Frigga.

-Loki..., tenta-t-elle alors de parler avant qu'Odin ne la coupe.

-S'il faut que je la fasse emprisonner pour l'empêcher de venir voir le poison que tu es, alors je le ferais. Frigga ne viendra pas te voir, et je m'assurerais de la même chose pour Thor qui est déjà occupé. Gardes, emmenez le prisonnier ! appela finalement le roi.

-Stop ! s'opposa à son tour Frigga. Odin, ne faîtes pas ça ! Ne le laissez pas mourir.

-La conversation est close, ma femme.

-Elle sera close quand je dirais qu'elle le sera ! Je vous interdis de faire du mal à notre fils.

-Vous m'interdisez ? sourcilla-t-il, sachant déjà que la conversation n'allait pas être facile.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à son fils. C'était à cause de ce rejeton que lui et sa reine commençaient à se disputer. Leur dernière dispute remontait au bannissement de Thor, un véritable calvaire pour Odin. Quand Frigga et lui se disputaient, ils pouvaient rester très longtemps fâchés...mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bannissement. Cette fois, il s'agissait de l'exécution de l'un de leurs fils. Et déjà le monarque savait qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Il y avait sans doute une chance pour que Loki redevienne celui qu'il était auparavant, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait causé trop de dommages pour être considéré comme récupérable par le Conseil. Même lui, qui faisait mine d'être indifférent ou en colère contre son plus jeune fils, croyait encore en cette tête têtue et couverte de cheveux noirs.

-Oui, je vous l'interdis. Roi ou pas roi, Odin.

-Ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il a fait ?!

-Je le vois très bien, mais vous aussi vous avez tué, avez-vous été condamné pour autant ? lui demanda sa reine, tentant de le résonner alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

L'idée que l'un de ses garçons puisse être exécuté alors qu'on lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait espérer son retour lui était insupportable. Stupide Conseil et leur code de Justice. Il n'y avait aucune Justice dans cette exécution sommaire.

-Ne comparez pas, Frigga. Les monstres ne sont pas comme nous.

-Etes-vous raciste, Odin ? se permit de déranger Loki.

Un regard noir et un regard suppliant lui répondirent en chœur. Malgré qu'il savait le moment décisif, le Malicieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se moquer des souverains. D'Odin plus particulièrement, car se moquer de Frigga, Loki n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Ne se disputait-elle pas avec son mari _juste_ pour un être aussi insignifiant et monstrueux que lui, le fils bâtard de Laufey ?

-Vous avez tué bien plus que Loki et Thor réunis, Odin, souvenez-vous. Et notre fils n'est en rien un monstre, vous le savez. Laissez-le vivre, exigea la reine.

-Non, pas cette fois. Il sera exécuté ce soir, ainsi que nous en avons décidé, clama Odin d'une voix qu'il espérait solennelle.

Alors qu'il croyait avoir enfin eu le dernier mot et remporter la victoire, le Père de Toute Chose fut surpris de voir sa bien-aimée se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à être presque collée à son corps. Elle n'allait pas faire usage de ses charmes diaboliques, il en était conscient. C'était son cœur qui allait parler, tout simplement. Sans retenue, peut-être.

-Ce n'est plus la reine d'Asgard qui s'adresse à vous, mon amour. C'est...une mère désespérée qui vous conjure d'épargner son enfant. Loki a droit à une chance, et nous pouvons la lui donner. Il suffit juste...de croire en lui. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas perdu, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux encrés dans ceux en proie au doute de son mari.

Il avait raison, lorsque c'était le cœur de son adorée qui parlait, il avait un mal fou à résister. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai en un sens, mais tout ne dépendait pas de lui cette fois-ci. Le Conseil voulait la mort de Loki. Et son fils était sans doute trop touché par la folie et le désespoir pour vouloir vivre longtemps.

Odin hésita, puis posa une main qui se voulait douce et apaisante sur les joues de sa reine, se fichant d'être vu par le prince déchu et les gardes.

-Frigga, je ne peux pas accéder à votre demande, car c'est tout le Conseil qui veut sa mise à mort. Mieux vaut qu'il retrouve la sérénité au Valhalla.

-Non, je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie...vous ne pouvez pas tuer notre fils ! s'interposa-t-elle encore, la voix plus désespérée.

De là où il était, Loki pouvait encore entendre cette voix si désespérée et pleine de sanglots retenus. Il commença à comprendre. Sa vie était réellement en jeu. Si Thor l'avait accompagné, tout aurait été vite réglé. Mais il n'y avait aucune tête blonde avec un marteau pour venir aider sa mère. Frigga n'arriverait jamais à le sauver, il le comprit seulement maintenant. C'était trop tard, et ça l'emplissait de terreur. Les gardes remarquèrent une soudaine agitation chez le prisonnier, et hésitèrent à prévenir les souverains qui tentaient toujours de se convaincre mutuellement.

-Il n'est pas notre fils.

-Cessez donc de dire cela quand vous ne le pensez pas ! Sauvez-le, aidez-le à s'évader en lui faisant promettre de ne plus faire de mal si vous voulez, mais laissez-lui la vie sauve, je vous en conjure ! Je ne veux pas que Loki soit exécuté, il ne le mérite pas...

-Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de me convaincre, ma femme, car ma décision doit suivre celle du Conseil. Retournez à vos occupations, ma reine. Vous n'assisterez pas à l'exécution, prit-il la décision.

-Avez-vous encore votre cœur, ou a-t-il disparu depuis si longtemps ? finit par lui demander Frigga, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir.

Hélas sa voix la trahissait déjà, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Odin eut l'air touché et troublé par cette phrase, mais déjà il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car la Mère de Toute Chose se dirigeait vers Loki. Celui-ci tremblait légèrement, conscient de sa prochaine mort. Dès que sa mère fut à portée de ses bras, il l'attira à lui sous les regards alarmés des gardes.

-Frigga ! rappela Odin, inquiet.

-Taisez-vous, vieux fou ! hurla alors Loki, en rage.

Pas en rage contre cette décision, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour échapper à ce funeste destin. Sans Thor et Frigga, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espoir. A moins qu'Heimdall et le Trio Palatin ne veuillent l'aider à l'improviste, ce dont il doutait. C'était la peine de sa mère qui le mettait en rage. Le cœur de glace qu'Odin possédait, le cœur qui blessait celui de la mère qui tentait de le sauver.

-Je peux encore te sauver, te laisser t'échapper, mon fils..., lui murmura Frigga alors que sa tête reposait dans le cou de l'homme, ses bras se renfermant sur lui pour le protéger des gardes qui ne savaient que faire.

-Non, vous seriez coupable de trahison ! refusa-t-il sans hésitation.

Frigga avait déjà assez d'ennuis à cause de lui, inutile de lui en causer plus. Il ne permettrait pas qu'elle soit encore plus brisée que maintenant.

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Laisse-moi t'aider, accepte de vivre. Ma vie sans toi, sans Thor...que serait-elle sans vous ? Je peux te faire évader, il suffit juste que tu me dises oui, je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-elle, ne craignant plus d'être considérée comme traitresse.

Pour la vie de ses enfants, elle ferait absolument tout. Même se rendre coupable de trahison.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Puisque c'est la volonté d'Odin que de tuer le fils qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir, je mourrais, déclara-t-il, déterminé.

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie...nous t'aimons...

-Et je vous aime aussi, avoua-t-il aussi après un moment de silence. Etes-vous fière de moi, Mère ?

-Oui, oui Loki, je suis fière...mais ne dis pas ça comme si c'était un adieu...ton père peut encore changer d'avis ! espéra la reine.

La femme aux cheveux d'or ne tourna même pas le regard vers son mari, bien qu'elle savait qu'il l'entendait. Elle espérait qu'il entendait ses supplications et son cœur qui commençait déjà se briser. Hélas, Odin ne pipa mot, s'obstinant à rester muet et à ne pas regarder cette scène lui faisant un mal fou. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Loki, même si le comportement de son second fils lui était insupportable. Pourquoi avoir rendu les choses plus compliquées ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi insolent quand il pouvait encore se défendre de cette exécution injuste ?

-Assez, maintenant. Gardes, amenez Loki à sa cellule et préparez-le pour l'exécution, dut-il s'obliger à hausser le ton pour avoir l'air impassible.

-Odin, je vous en prie, non..., le conjura encore Frigga.

-Je suis...désolé..., formula seulement le monarque, regardant Loki et Frigga.

Il leur demandait pardon à tous les deux, incapable d'exprimer autre chose. Mener son fils à la mort, briser le cœur de sa femme, ne pas avertir Thor que son frère n'allait bientôt plus être, c'était bien trop pour lui. Et malgré les protestations vives de la reine, les gardes parvinrent à ramener Loki à sa cellule.

Au soir, le ciel d'Asgard, d'ordinaire rempli d'astres et de la beauté céleste, se retrouva rempli de flammes rouges. Des flammes en hommage au cadet des deux princes royaux. Loki n'était plus du monde des vivants. Son corps fut brûlé selon les traditions, sur ordre d'Odin qui ne put lui refuser ce geste. Son esprit reposait désormais auprès des autres étoiles bordant le ciel infini. Heimdall, du haut du Bifröst, regarda s'élever l'âme meurtrie du prince déchu, et ressentit...un vide au cœur. L'un des princes était mort, c'était douloureux.

Mais la plus grande des souffrances, ce fut la reine d'Asgard qui l'endura. Comme Odin le lui avait dit, elle ne put assister à l'exécution, et songea rapidement qu'elle n'en aurait d'ailleurs pas eu le courage d'y assister si on lui avait laissé le choix.

Assise sur son grand lit et ne retenant plus les larmes de désespoir de sortir de ses yeux, elle ne réagit pas lorsque la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit. Le Père de Toute Chose, à coup sûr. Elle avait raison, Odin était revenu des cérémonies. En peine lui aussi, mais il se retint de le montrer. Sa peine n'était pas la même que celle de son amour. Il lui sembla soudain que sa bien-aimée avait perdu une partie de sa lumière. Comment en douter, il lui avait enlevé une partie d'elle. Le fils de son cœur.

-Frigga, se résigna-t-il à commencer.

-Je sais. Vous ne vouliez pas sa mort, le devança-t-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de lui cacher ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, alerté par les sanglots déformant la voix de sa femme, il la vit enfin. Son visage avait perdu tout de sa lumière. Elle n'était que peine, désespoir, et souffrance. Ses mains posées sur son ventre comme si on lui avait enlevé brusquement quelque chose. Odin s'en voulut très rapidement. Quelle erreur avait-il encore commise ? La pire de toutes, sans aucun doute.

-Il repose en paix désormais, essaya-t-il de l'apaiser.

-Nous aurions pu l'aider à redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Thor sait-il ? se contenta-t-elle de lui demander sans lever la tête vers lui.

-Non, je vais lui faire parvenir un message sans tarder. Frigga, regardez-moi dans les yeux je vous prie.

-Je ne peux pas, je regrette, refusa la reine.

-Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit son mari.

-Je verrais le meurtrier de mon fils, et je ne pourrais plus vous regarder, admit-elle.

-Mon amour..., fut la seule réponse.

Odin tomba auprès d'elle, essayant d'attraper ses mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait que la consoler. Frigga se retira cependant, se levant. Elle repoussait rarement son mari, mais l'idée de le toucher alors qu'il était l'assassin indirect de son fils, de leur fils, l'insupporta soudain.

-Je vous prie de me pardonner, ma reine, mais la décision ne dépendait pas que de moi, lui murmura-t-il après avoir réussi à l'encercler dans ses bras malgré les protestations de ladite reine.

-Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais cela, vous le savez.

-Je sais, oui. Réussirez-vous à me regarder dans les yeux un jour ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Odin. J'ai peur de ne voir que des yeux vides de sentiments et un cœur de pierre en vous. Allez prévenir Thor, il aura plus besoin de vous que moi, le repoussa-t-elle poliment, bien que sortant brusquement de ses bras.

-Frigga, répondez seulement à cette question. M'aimez-vous encore ? l'interrogea le roi après qu'un lourd silence de quelques minutes se soit abattu sur eux.

La femme aux longs cheveux d'or hésita à répondre, baissant la tête et laissant couler d'autres larmes. Ces gestes inquiétèrent son époux. Il sentit à son tour son cœur se noyer dans une souffrance horrible. Avait-il perdu sa femme et l'un de ses fils en croyant prendre une bonne décision ?

-Mon affection pour vous est éternel, Père de Toute Chose, lui déclara finalement Frigga, la voix encore plus tremblante qu'auparavant.

Une larme roula silencieusement du seul œil du Père en question. Lentement, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la raison de sa vie, et déposa un doux baiser sur son crâne, en profitant pour s'imprégner de sa présence.

-Aurez-vous un jour la force de m'aimer à nouveau ? murmura-t-il avec un désespoir nouveau naissant dans sa voix.

-Je l'ignore, mon roi. Je vous demande juste de vous en aller et de me laisser seule un moment. Partez voir votre premier fils, eut-elle juste la force de lui répondre.

Odin voulut refuser au départ, mais il comprenait ce besoin de solitude, et accepta de la laisser seule en espérant revoir un jour de l'amour dans les yeux de sa reine.

Quand il prévint Thor, ce dernier ne retourna pas sur Asgard. Il venait d'éviter à sa mortelle, la dénommée Jane Foster, de tomber entre des mains démoniaques, les mains de la Noirceur de l'Ether. Mais rien n'était pire que le manque causé par la disparition de son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas essayé de sauver ou d'aider. Un soir, en regardant le ciel avec sa mortelle, Thor dirigea son regard sur une nouvelle étoile. Une larme lui échappa. La nuit semblait plus noire aujourd'hui. Le noir de la souffrance et du désespoir d'une famille.

FIN

* * *

**Tout cela aurait été fort peu probable, mais je tenais à l'écrire.**

**Vos avis sont les bienvenus (et si vous voulez me torturer pour avoir tué Loki, j'accepte la torture, EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT!)**

**A très vite (:**


End file.
